


Драбблы Тор/Локи (all)

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Flaff, Gen, Humor, Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, Kid Fic, Kid Thor, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник всех драбблов про Тора и Локи, Асгард и Мидгард, в пейринге и нет, разных жанров и рейтингов</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Такая в Мидгарде традиция

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг: Тор/Локи  
> Рейтинг: пг  
> Жанр: романс  
> Таймлайн: до событий фильма  
> Заявка: Тор обещает следовать рождественскими традициями Мидгарда, а в результате его везде преследует омела и Локи

\- Ой, это что?  
\- Не трог!.. – Локи едва успел выдернуть ветку омелы из рук брата, захотевшего сразу попробовать на вкус белые ягоды. – Ее здесь не для этого повесили.  
Тор привычно сложил руки на груди и наклонил голову, наблюдая за суетой носящихся по дворцу клонов Локи. Брат, казалось, хотел успеть везде. Вот один из клонов подвешивал в центре зала веточки омелы, второй, ругаясь, пытался прицепить к золотым дверям главного зала венок из нее же. Третий развешивал гирлянды, четвертый наряжал огромную ель, над которой, да-да, по волшебству, кружились пушистые снежинки. У Тора же закружилась голова.  
\- Стоять! – он успел перехватить несущегося стрелой мимо него настоящего Локи, поставил перед собой, для верности положив пудовые кулаки ему на плечи – не рвануться, ни дернуться. – Что ты вообще тут устроил?  
\- У нас мидгардский праздник, если ты не забыл. И за него в этом году отвечаю я. Поэтому отпусти меня, я совсем не успеваю ничего!..  
\- Ты уверен, что Бальдр будет не против омелы?  
Уже успевший убежать Локи остановился и обернулся. В его руках небольшой букет из веток с темно-зелеными листьями и белыми ягодами покрылся инеем. Локи думал, всерьез озаботившись наконец-то неглупым вопросом брата, думал напряженно, хмуря брови.  
\- Нет, тут же только листья. Тем более, в Мидгарде у омелы совсем другое назначение.  
\- Это какое же? – искренне удивился Тор, который знал только об одном – под листьями омелы даже заклятые враги складывали оружие и ненадолго примирялись.  
\- Они под ней…  
Локи остановился, чтобы вспомнить человеческий обряд.  
\- Они под ней…  
Тор ждал.  
\- О! Они под ней целуются, - засиял озарением Локи и помчался дальше.  
Тор посмотрел на своды зала. Букетики омелы висели то тут, то там, но нигде поблизости от Локи. Решив взять судьбу за рога, Тор содрал с дверей огромный венок, подбросил его вверх, и тот повис на главной люстре зала. Тор посмотрел на дело рук своих снизу вверх, довольно и коварно улыбнулся. Для воплощения плана в жизнь оставалось только перехватить неугомонного Локи.  
Тот не заставил себя ждать – пронесся во главе армии клонов к расставленным, но не накрытым пока столам. Если бы не давние умения, натренированные годами жизни бок о бок с юрким братом, Тору никогда не удалось бы поймать его на бегу.  
\- Что? – разозлился Локи и в отчаянии пнул брата по лодыжке. – Отпусти меня, еще столько дел!..  
Тор улыбнулся наигранно-смущенно, перевел взгляд вверх, и Локи посмотрел туда же.  
\- Ох, нет, - поник Локи, но понял, что сопротивляться бесполезно. Он поднял голову вверх, закрыл глаза и вытянул сложенные трубочкой губы. Тор не любил долго ждать, для верности положил ладонь брату на затылок – чтобы точно не вырвался – и медленно, не спеша и смакуя, поцеловал Локи.  
Он был так увлечен, что уже не видел, как за его спиной повсюду в зале возникают новые и новые букетики омелы, которые к концу поцелуя превратили своды зала в одно сплошное темно-зеленое поле. Поэтому дальнейшее украшение замка то и дело прерывалось становящимися все более горячими поцелуями. Не то, чтобы кто-то из братьев возражал. А омеле тем более было все равно.


	2. Хочу все

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Драббл написан на челлендж, слово "карусель"  
> Пейринг: Тор/Локи  
> Персонажи: мстители  
> Категория: пре-слэш  
> Рейтинг: ПГ за намеки  
> Жанр: немного ангст, романс  
> Саммари: о правильных словах, пусть и сказанных немного поздно

\- Вывести всех людей! Вывести всех людей! – усиленный мегафоном голос Фьюри разносился над опустевшим парком развлечений. Все мстители стояли вокруг карусели, зорко следя за тем, не появится ли Локи. Сама карусель, весело мигая разноцветными лампами, продолжала свой неспешный ход. Она переливалась как лаковая шкатулка, негромкая музыка отмечала каждый пройденный круг. Мстители ждали. Солдаты Щ.И.Т.а, выстроившись на отдалении, держали под прицелами оставшийся периметр, но никто из них не приближался к выжидающим супергероям.  
\- Правда, весело? – раздался, казалось, негромкий, но слышный повсюду голос. На одной из белоснежных лошадок сидел Локи, разматывал комок сладкой ваты и с удовольствием уплетал ее. Он сидел боком, лицом к Мстителям, и каждого из них встречал улыбкой. Но, едва карусель доплелась до Тора, улыбка мигом исчезла с хитрого лица.  
\- Локи, нам нужно поговорить, - едва успел сказать растерявшийся было Тор, но карусель, мягко покачиваясь, уже увлекла Локи дальше – к Старку с вытянутой вперед рукой и нацеленным на Локи бластером, Роджерсу, уже замахнувшемуся щитом, Наташе, держащей Локи на мушке своих пистолетов, Хоукаю, Халку…  
\- Локи, - повторил Тор, когда тот снова оказался напротив него. – Нам нужно поговорить.  
\- Забирайся, - радушно пригласил Локи. – Места хватит. Только игрушку свою там оставь.  
Тор опустил молот на землю и успокаивающе вскинул вверх руку, давая товарищам знак, что все в порядке. Он быстро вскочил на крутящуюся платформу, но ему пришлось догонять Локи, уже махавшего рукой наливающемуся зеленью Брюсу.  
\- Твоя армия сегодня не в духе, Старк? – гадко рассмеявшись, спросил Локи у Тони. Вместо ответа тот выпустил вверх ударный луч – просто не смог сдержать злость.  
\- Прекрати, - попросил Тор, подходя к Локи со спины.  
\- Присоединяйся, - ответил тот, улыбаясь уже мягко и ласково. Тор, понимая, как смешно и нелепо выглядит, оседлал лошадку с вытертой золотой гривой. – Весело, правда? У нас в детстве таких не было.  
Голос Локи был совсем не весел, наперекор его же словам. Тор не знал, что ответить, но вспомнил, как отец оживлял для них металлических зверей, созданных в мастерских Асгарда.  
\- У нас были другие, - сказал он Локи. Тот быстро посмотрел на него, обжег взглядом и отвернулся снова. Казалось, сладкая вата была ему интереснее. Локи так увлекся, облизывая длинную палочку, что не заметил, как они оказались в воздухе. Окончательно взбешенный Халк играючи поднял их вместе с каруселью, а Тор теперь видел его налитые яростью глаза, пристально следившие за ними.  
\- Жаль, так мало покатались, - пожал плечами Локи и запустил палочкой из-под ваты Халку в глаз. Та превратилась в длинное копье, безошибочно мчавшееся в цель. К счастью, Тони успел сбить его в последний момент. Тор видел это каким-то внешним зрением, больше улавливал движения, чем их смысл, все его внимание было обращено на Локи. – Рад был тебя увидеть.  
Локи прощался словами, но сам не двигался, вцепился длинными пальцами в луку немного выщербленного игрушечного седла. Он все смотрел на Тора, только иногда наклонял голову то влево, то вправо.  
\- Локи, - позвал Тор. – Локи, я тебя прошу, давай прекратим эту глупую войну. Нам ведь нечего делить, ты же мой брат…  
Переговоры – не главное умение Тора, это не так просто, как размахивать молотом. Локи в секунду преобразился, глаза заблестели безумием, в них отсвечивали все миры, мимо которых он пролетал, падая с моста.  
\- Брат, - тихо повторил Локи и тихо рассмеялся. – Нечего делить…  
Оказавшийся в его руках шест на миг заставил Тора оцепенеть, но уже на второй секунде он призвал молот и оказался перед вновь обезумевшим Локи вооруженным. Карусель все еще болталась в воздухе, крепления поскрипывали, а Халк внимательно наблюдал за тем, как бывшие братья и нынешние враги замерли друг напротив друга.  
\- Ты прав, брат, - нарушил Локи тишину. – Делить мы не будем. Я просто возьму все себе.  
Тор уже приготовился нападать, но Локи исчез, как его и не бывало. Удивленный Халк наклонил и потряс карусель, пытаясь тоже найти Локи, Тор едва успел уцепиться за какую-то из лошадей, а потом аккуратно слетел вниз.  
Операция была свернута из-за отсутствия врага, солдаты запрыгивали в свои грузовики и уезжали. Тони помахал на прощание железной перчаткой и взлетел, Брюс застенчиво прикрывался обрывками одежды. Хоукай и Наташа вывели его из парка. Тор остался рядом с валяющейся на боку каруселью вместе со Стивом. Тот положил руку Тору на плечо, открыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать, но не стал, увидев взгляд товарища. Также безмолвно Кэп покинул парк вслед за остальными.  
Тор подождал еще немного, ожидая, что Локи вернется, но ничего не происходило. В полном душевном раздрае Тор вернулся на базу.  
\- Знаешь, иногда ты говоришь очень правильные вещи, - встретил его знакомый голос. Локи вышел из зеркала и встал напротив Тора. – Нам действительно нечего делить. Асгард правит девятью мирами. Ты правишь Асгардом.  
Локи замолк на секунду и протянул вперед руку, коснулся пальцами плеча Тора.  
\- А я буду править тобой.  
Тор закрыл глаза и прижался щекой к протянутой ладони. Слова никогда не были его сильной стороной, зато чувства – были. И уже неважно, что именно он сказал, главное, что его услышали.


	3. Несколько подслушанных разговоров

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг: Тор/Локи  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: ПГ-13  
> Саммари: несколько разговоров Тора и Локи в разное время и в разных местах.

\- Даже не подходи ко мне!  
\- Локи!  
\- Я не буду повторять: не подходи ко мне!  
\- Локи, я не рассчитывал!..  
\- Что твоя ладонь окажется у меня на заднице? Охотно верю.  
\- Локи!  
\- И руки убери.  
\- Я не думал, что так получится!..  
\- Что ты примешь брата за девчонку? Верю как себе.  
\- Локи!  
\- Три шага назад, Тор, или я за себя не ручаюсь.  
\- Ну, я же не думал!..  
\- А я это знаю. Потому что верхний мозг у тебя на это время заменило кое-что другое.  
\- Локи…  
\- Я понимаю, что полы моей одежды длиннее, чем у тебя. Но они не похожи на платье, Тор!  
\- Локи…  
\- И мои волосы не настолько длинные! И спина не такая узкая! И задница не такая круглая… Не смей ржать, Тор!  
\- Ло-о-оки… В последнем ты ошибаешься.  
\- Прекрати ухмыляться!  
\- Локи?  
\- Держи руки при се…  
\- Локи…  
\- И не смей… меня так лапать… никогда…  
\- Локмпфф…

\- Локи.  
\- …  
\- Ты со мной целовался.  
\- Заткнись, Тор.  
\- Сам начал.  
\- Заткнись, Тор.  
\- Тебе понравилось?  
\- Заткнись, Тор.  
\- Заткнись, Тор.  
\- Заткни... Придурок. И перестань тянуть ко мне руки! Убери! Убери, идио-о-ох, да…

\- Прекрати меня трогать!  
\- Мягкие…  
\- Да убери руки!  
\- Такие чудесные…  
\- Тор!  
\- Они сами!  
\- Что – сами? В руки тебе прыгнули?  
\- Ну, они бы могли… Такие упругие…  
\- Тор!  
\- М-м-м?  
\- Что это?.. О-о-о, а еще раз?

\- Это никогда больше не повторится.  
\- …  
\- Клянусь тебе!  
\- …  
\- Обещаю!  
\- …  
\- Это какое-то извращение.  
\- …  
\- Почему ты улыбаешься? Знаешь, когда ты так скалишься, ты похож на медведя.  
\- …  
\- Тор? Что ты делаешь?  
\- …  
\- Тор? Тор?! Я же сказал, никогда бо-о-о-о-о… О, Тор!

\- Тебе понравилось.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Я уверен – понравилось.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Хеймдаль свидетель, так все и было.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Ты так визжал!  
\- Заткнись.  
\- «Да, Тор, сделай так еще раз, Тор, потрогай меня здесь, Тор»!  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Хочешь еще раз?  
\- Да. Но только заткнись.


	4. Как правильно просить прощения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Тор, Локи  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Жанр: общий  
> Таймлайн: до событий фильма, Тор и Локи - дети

\- Ничего не тро!..  
Последний слог сменился болезненным криком. Неуклюжий Тор, любопытно совавший нос во все, что делал на уроке Локи, толкнул его так, что руки брата по запястья окунулись в кипящее густое варево. Локи быстро вынул ладони из котла, стряхнул с пальцев капли, а те, разлетевшись по комнате, оставили обугленные следы на дереве и камне. Ладони покрылись волдырями, покраснели и опухли, а Локи смотрел на них с застывшей глазах обидой, словно не мог поверить, что с ним случилось такое.  
\- Ты!  
Тор испугался, впервые, пожалуй, за свою невеликую жизнь. Обида и боль в голосе брата пугали сильнее, чем тихие злые слова отца или шлепки матери.  
\- Подожди! – крикнул Тор, но Локи, уже не слыша его, выбежал из комнаты и помчался к лекарям. Мчался он так быстро, что Тор успел увидеть его только когда асиня-целительница обмазывала ладони брата мягкой жирной мазью и оборачивала плотной тканью.  
\- Все пройдет, юный Локи, - гладила она его по голове, а Локи кусал губу и глотал текущие по щекам слезы. Тор стоял в дверях и смотрел на него с жалостью. Он знал, что виноват перед братом, и ему было его очень жаль, но он не знал, как все исправить.  
Локи оттолкнул его, когда Тор подошел попросить прощения и не разговаривал с ним весь день. Когда они сели за стол, и Локи кормили слуги, потому что сам он не мог держать приборы, брат так зло посмотрел на Тора, что тот подавился.  
Ему очень хотелось все исправить, пожалеть Локи, но тот уходил, едва увидев его. Уже вечером, когда все ложились спать, Тор выбрался из своей спальни и побежал к комнате Локи. Чуть приоткрыв дверь, он увидел, как Локи плачет, сидя над упавшей на пол большой книгой. Он вытирал зареванное лицо рукавом ночной рубашки, а рыдания его становились все сильнее.  
\- Локи, - позвал Тор, войдя в его комнату, но брат не услышал. Он пытался поднять книгу, но спеленутыми бинтами пальцами ее было не поднять. Тор подошел ближе, наклонился и легко поднял том. Локи, икнув, посмотрел на него, еще сидя на корточках, а Тор, не удержавшись, погладил его по голове.  
\- Прости меня, - виновато сказал он. – Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
Локи молчал.  
\- Хочешь, я подержу книгу, пока ты читаешь? – предложил Тор, не зная, чем еще загладить вину. И Локи кивнул и даже немного улыбнулся.  
\- Я читаю в кровати, - предупредил он, и Тор сразу направился туда. Он устроился на подушках, подняв их повыше, подождал, пока Локи ляжет ему на плечо, и открыл книгу так, чтобы брату было удобно ее читать.  
\- Где ты остановился?  
Локи не помнил, и Тор листал страницы, пока брат не воскликнул:  
\- Тут!  
За окном уже стемнело, но они все еще не спали, и Локи читал, смешно шевеля губами, а Тор, чтобы не скучать, смотрел то на него, то на редкие картинки, которые все равно были неинтересными. Они уснули раньше, чем погасли свечи, и уже во сне Тор опустил книгу на пол и прижал брата к себе поближе. Он готов был даже читать ему вслух все эти скучные книжки, лишь бы только никогда больше не видеть его обиженно распахнутых глаз. Тор радовался тому, что брат его простил, и сам себе обещал, что не сделает больше ничего, что расстроит Локи.


	5. Правильное поведение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг: Тор/Локи  
> Рейтинг: ПГ-13  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Предупреждения: юстящийся Тор, вредный Локи  
> Таймлайн: до событий фильма

\- Что значит, на мое поведение?  
Локи отвлекся от ленивого разглядывания ногтей, посмотрел на Тора из-под опущенных ресниц и объяснил:  
\- Это и значит. Посмотрим на твое поведение.  
Он поднялся, потянулся, уловив краем глаза раздувшиеся на миг крылья носа Тора и добавил:  
\- А оно у тебя, мой драгоценный брат, у-жас-но-е!  
\- Локи!  
Но тот уже не слышал, как обычно, бесшумно скрываясь за колоннами зала.  
Тор от злости смял в руке золотой кубок и отшвырнул его за спину. То же самое он бы с удовольствием сделал сейчас с братом, чтобы наказать его за эти мелкие гадости, но понимал, что тогда не получит ничего. Локи был упрям и твердо держал данное слово. Если он сказал, что Тор его не получит – так и будет, пока поведение брата не изменится.  
Что делать, Тор не знал. Ему казалось, что с его поведением все в порядке. Но Локи думал иначе, и как его переубедить, было неизвестно. Играть в осаду Тору не хотелось, наоборот, хотелось атаки и быстрого броска, желательно, не мимо кровати. Ходить вокруг да около он не привык, поэтому так запросто и заявил брату, что хочет его. Поганец только посмеялся, поняв, какой козырь дал ему Тор, и продолжал измываться.  
Если подумать трезво, то ничего в поступках Локи не изменилось. Он все также ходил, сидел, ел, спал, разговаривал. Все было по-прежнему, кроме одного. От каждого движения Локи вокруг Асгарда начинали громыхать молнии, и некоторые даже подумали, что теперь младший из царевичей управляет громом. Но это было не так. Просто Тор не мог контролировать свое желание, а вырывалось оно яркими сполохами в небе и раскатами грома. Локи, слыша их, только усмехался, а Тор злился: на себя, на брата, на весь мир.  
Злился, но все равно хотел.  
Он делал все, как привык: требовал,угрожал, пытался взять силой. Но Локи только выскальзывал из его рук, смеялся обидно и оставался неприступным.  
Решив, что это был последний раз, когда брат обвел его вокруг носа, Тор решительно поднялся и пошел в его спальню, с намерением выяснить все сразу и до конца. Без стука он распахнул дверь и застыл на пороге. Локи переодевался. Пока на нем были только кожаные штаны с неподтянутыми завязками, сползшие слишком низко. Перед взглядом Тора оказались тонкие руки – не воина, а мага, - бледная грудь, узкие плечи, которые можно было сломать одной рукой. Голова Локи пока скрывалась в вырезе нижней рубашки, но он быстро натянул ее и посмотрел на ворвавшегося брата.  
\- Невежа! – разозлился он. – Нужно стучать прежде, чем войти.  
\- Прости, - повинился Тор. В обычное время он и глазом бы не моргнул на замечание, но сейчас голова была занята другим. Он изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не сбить Локи с ног и не отволочь в кровать. Хотя, для задуманного Тором сгодилась бы и мягкая шкура на полу.  
\- О, уже лучше, - похвалил Локи, а Тор опешил.   
\- Так вот о чем ты говорил, - понял он, и знание это не сулило ему добра. – Вот чего ты хочешь?  
Локи засмеялся и кивнул.  
\- Да, братец. Простой вежливости. Даже не поклонения, заметь!  
\- Будет тебе вежливость, - прорычал Тор, схватил Локи и закинул себе на плечо. – Я буду очень вежлив, обещаю.  
Несколько шагов до кровати он сделал в сопровождении угроз и криков, болезненных ударов по спине. Но его уже ничего не могло остановить. Он швырнул Локи на кровать, дернул на себя за ноги и заставил его лежать так.  
\- Мой дорогой брат, - говорил Тор, расстегивая легкий по мирному времени доспех, - не соблаговолишь ли ты принять меня в свои объятия?  
Локи молчал, и это казалось Тору согласием.  
\- Сил моих не хватает и отказывает выдержка от любви и вожделения к тебе, - бормотал Тор, стягивая с плеч рубашку.  
Локи улыбнулся.  
\- Сильнее всех сокровищ мира желаю я оказаться в твоих объятиях и ощутить пьянящий мед губ твоих, - с этими словами Тор развязывал пояс своих брюк.  
Локи рассмеялся в голос. От смеха у него слезились глаза, и он вытирал щеки ладонью, но продолжал смотреть и слушать, что еще учудит его брат.  
\- Прими же меня, как подобает принимать воина, истосковавшегося по нежным ласкам, - рявкнул напоследок Тор и оказался на кровати, вжимая Локи в перину.  
Он дождался, пока тот отсмеется, держал крепко трясущееся от смеха тело, с глупым восторгом рассматривая лицо Локи. Тот успокоился, посмотрел на Тора в ответ, провел ладонью по его щеке и сказал, не пряча скользившие в голосе смешинки:  
\- Медведь. Можно было просто попросить.


	6. Важные уроки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг: Тор/Локи  
> Персонажи: все знакомые и пара оригинальных  
> Жанр: романс  
> Рейтинг: пг  
> Таймлайн: до событий фильма

Самым простым было сослаться на неуклюжесть и сесть в углу, наблюдая за тем, как по указке учителя кружатся по залу пары. Локи так и сделал: ему пары не досталось, и это тоже сказывалось на плохом настроении. Но еще больше злило то, как Тор, такой неуклюжий, такой огромный Тор, ловко держит за талию хрупкую девушку и ведет ее в танце. Им было весело. Всем было весело. И Тору, смеявшемуся и неожиданно грациозно двигавшемуся по навощенному полу, и Фандралу, кружившему свою партнершу так умело, что у нее уже зарумянились щеки. Хотя это могло быть и от тех глупостей, что Фандрал шептал ей на ушко. Огун и Вольстагг, чье обучение танцам было в прошлом году, пробрались в зал и сидели, обсуждая парочки и весело смеясь. Сиф, таявшая в руках своего кавалера, грозила им кулаком, и два друга тут же замолкали.  
Один Локи сидел в углу и дулся, наблюдая за всеми.  
Но больше всего за Тором. Тот был в непривычном для него камзоле, узких штанах и сапогах мягкой кожи, которые не стесняли движений и делали его мощную фигуру грациознее. Тор кланялся, кружился, смеялся искренне и задорно…  
А Локи ревновал.  
Ему тоже хотелось быть там, но не вести в танце какую-нибудь из юных фрейлин, а самому чувствовать крепкую руку брата на талии и сильные пальцы, держащие его ладонь. Ему тоже хотелось чувствовать мощную грудь под тонкой тканью камзола и подчиняться тому, как Тор кружил бы их по залу.  
Но вместо этого Локи был один, забыт и покинут. Приближающийся весенний бал не казался таким замечательным, если вспомнить, что Локи будет на нем таким же одиноким.  
\- Хэй, Локи! – раздался свист и громкий шепот. Дубина Вольстагг, заглушая музыку, звал его через весь зал. Учитель тут же дал знак, и музыканты замолчали. Остановились и танцующие. Они повернулись к Локи и смотрели на него – ждали, что произойдет дальше. Локи нахмурился сильнее, сжался на стуле и не ответил. Ему не нравилось все происходящее, но уйти было нельзя. Учитель тут же рассказал бы матери, а та, хоть мягко и нежно, но дала бы младшему сыну такую оплеуху, что он еще неделю бы слышал звон в ушах.  
\- Учитель, а почему Локи не танцует? – снова прорезался в тишине густой бас Вольстагга. – Он уже все умеет?  
\- У него нет пары, - ответил учитель и махнул рукой, чтобы музыканты начали играть.  
\- Не проблема, - вдруг выступил Тор. – Эй, Огун!  
Он передал руку своей партнерши другу, а сам направился к брату, заставил его подняться и повел в круг танцующих. Локи шипел на него и пытался вырвать из цепких пальцев свои, но Тор, сжав его ладонь до боли, заставил успокоиться.  
\- Ничего, если ты побудешь моей девушкой? – осведомился он, вставая напротив Локи и по обычаю кланяясь ему перед танцем.  
\- Идиот, - ответил брат, понимая, что сейчас мог бы стать для Тора кем угодно, лишь бы оставаться прижатым к его груди и двигаться с ним вместе.  
Тор вел Локи в танце, кружась и шагая в такт, а Локи млел, прижимался щекой к его плечу и понимал, что пропал.  
Когда музыка закончилась, Тор снова поклонился, и Локи должен был сделать то же самое, но у него не вышло. Кружилась голова и дрожали колени, а Тор, увидев это, тут же подхватил почти осевшего на пол брата.  
\- Простите, Локи дурно, - предупредил он и, держа его под мышкой, вышел из зала.  
Локи стоял у стены, чувствуя затылком прохладу камня, прижимал к горящим щекам прохладные ладони. Тор стоял напротив, не сводя с него глаз, и хмурился. Локи было сложно на него смотреть, он боялся и даже стеснялся своей реакции на близость брата.  
То, как Тор впечатал его в стену, заставило распахнуть глаза.   
\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – с неясной угрозой спросил он и, прежде чем Локи ответил, провел ладонями по его бокам вниз, положил на бедра и прижался теснее. – Точно ничего?  
Локи понимал, что сейчас чувствует Тор своим бедром, но произнести хоть слово было невероятно сложно.  
\- Тогда молчи дальше, - прошептал Тор и провел губами по губам Локи, чуть прихватывая нижнюю.  
Дар речи так и не вернулся к своему языкастому обычно хозяину. Локи мог только выдыхать горячий воздух вместе со стонами и цепляться за плечи или затылок брата.  
Слова все равно были уже не нужны.


	7. Странности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг: Тор/Локи  
> Рейтинг: Р  
> Жанр: пвп  
> Варнинг: кроссдрессинг, минет

\- А мне нравится.  
\- Именно это меня и пугает...  
Локи отвернулся от зеркала, оправил тяжелые складки платья. Тор, стоявший перед ним, тяжело сглотнул. Между ним и Локи было расстояние в одну руку, и Тор, преодолев его, сгреб в кулак ткань, дернул брата на себя. Локи, запутавшись в подоле, запнулся и упал ему на грудь, царапаясь о металлические пластины доспеха. Тор обнял его, поддерживая, и не выпустил из объятий, мягко сдвинул с плеч Локи тонкие бретельки платья. У Локи узкие плечи, худая грудь и руки, а волосы - закурчавившиеся, отросшие, мягко лежат кольцами на плечах и спине. Тор не отпускал его, продолжая оттягивать ткань ниже, обнажая спину и торс Локи, пока платье не повисло у него на поясе. Отстранившись, Тор наклонился, мазнул губами по шее, ключице и дальше вниз, задевая языком маленькие соски, целуя живот. Локи смотрел на его макушку, а Тор встал перед ним на колени, обнял за бедра и подтолкнул вперед, к себе, утыкаясь лицом в складки платья. Локи выдохнул, сухо и рвано, сквозь губы, закрыл глаза и позволил брату делать все, что ему хочется. Если Тору нравится платье - пусть будет платье, Локи это уже не важно.  
Тор задрал подол, открывая тонкие ноги Локи, пах, провел носом от колена по бедру, лизнул полунапрягшийся член.  
\- Тор, - тихо выдохнул Локи, положил ладони ему на плечи, прихватил волосы на затылке.   
Тор посмотрел на него и снова отвернулся. Левой рукой он продолжал держать наверху подол, а правой сжал член брата, чтобы удобнее накрыть его ртом. Локи вздрогнул, у него задрожали ноги и он почти навалился на Тора, удерживая себя прямо только тем, что продолжал держаться за его плечи. Тор сосал и облизывал - и член целиком, и только головку, приподнимал и мягко сжимал в горсти подобравшуюся мошонку.  
\- Тор...  
Услышав это, он усилил нажим, туго сжал губы вокруг члена Локи, пустил в рот поглубже.  
\- Тор...  
Локи сжался и тут же выпрямился, выгнулся в спине. Его член оказался во рту Тора еще глубже, Тор втянул щеки, прижал его снизу языком и сглотнул. Локи, прикусив запястье, спрятал вырвавшийся стон, по телу прошла дрожь. Тор почувствовал, как на язык и горло попали первые капли семени.  
Он держал Локи, пока тот стонал и вздрагивал в его руках, понемногу оседая вниз. Проглотив все, Тор поднялся, отпустил подол платья и прижал брата к себе.  
\- Это так дурно, - пожаловался Локи. - Это ненормально.  
\- Ну и пусть, - утешил Тор. - Мне же нравится.  
\- Это меня и пугает.


	8. Шутки отражений

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Локи, немного Фригга, Тор  
> Категория: пре-слэш  
> Жанр: что-то вроде пвп  
> Рейтинг: около Р  
> Варнинг: мастурбация, вуайеризм   
> Саммари: горячая душная ночь и чуть изменившееся отражение в зеркале иногда могут играть с тобой странные шутки

Из-за незадернутых штор в комнату светила луна, окрашивая все вокруг жидким серебром. Локи рассматривал свою спальню словно впервые, еще никогда она не казалась ему такой незнакомой. Он любил золото, теплое и тягучее, главный элемент своей магии. А сейчас комната стала похожа на комнату брата, где царило серебро – холодное и чужое. Мама всегда удивлялась выбору сыновей, говорила, что младшему серебро подошло бы больше, как и золото – Тору, такому же светлому и живому. Но Локи только пожимал плечами и молчал в ответ на это. Какая разница, в самом деле?  
Локи вздохнул и повернулся набок, смотря, как луна делится светом с Асгардом и звездами, и неизвестно, к кому она щедрее. Спальня стала похожей на сокровищницу цвергов, изредка вспыхивали алмазами зеркала. Локи не спалось, но и делать ничего не хотелось, слишком сильна былла лень от жары. Он встал и распахнул шторы до конца, впуская луну в спальню, позволяя ей хозяйничать. Намокшая ночная рубашка прилипла к лопаткам, и Локи стянул ее, бросил на пол. В такую жару хотелось снять с себя не только остатки одежды, но и вывернуть кожу наизнанку, чтобы стало хоть немного прохладнее. Он всегда больше любил прохладу, тепло делало его разум ленивым и неповоротливым, и сейчас чувствовал себя окунутым в чан с горячим медом. Слишком ему было душно, тягуче и сладко в этой жаркой темноте.  
Локи обернулся и краем глаза увидел себя в зеркало. Он остановился и подошел ближе, рассматривая свое тело в серебристом полумраке. Лунная ночь сотворила с ним странную шутку. Привычно угловатое, худое и вытянутое тело показалось сейчас не мальчишески-тонким, а по-юношески налитым. Локи был непривычен такой взгляд на себя, отражение ему льстило, и хотелось дольше чувствовать себя – таким. Он, проверяя, не лжет ли зеркало, поднял руку, и зеркальный Локи сделал тоже самое.   
Забавно.  
Локи пальцами расчесал завившиеся в мокрые кольца волосы, и второй Локи, передразнивая, это повторил. Он все делал вслед за настоящим, хоть и казался другим. Привычный к себе, Локи все еще не верил, что его тело так изменилось, налилось и окрепло. Ему было еще далеко до крепости брата, вовсю похвалявшегося мускулами и силой, но и от былого подростка почти ничего не осталось. Локи за силой не гнался. Будь он даже Вольстаггом, Мьельнир ему не поднять, тогда не стоило и стараться. Но сейчас, в отражении, он казался почти-мужчиной, и это волновало.  
Локи опустил руку ниже, погладил живот, все еще медля, чтобы не пройти пальцами по кромке волос. Он и смотреть туда пока не хотел, еще стесняясь того, как наливается силой естество. Но любопытство пересилило, и Локи обхватил плоть рукой, а она – предательница – сильнее окрепла в его ладони. Локи тут же испугался, отпустил себя, но желание, темное и тягучее, как эта ночь, уже не отпускало. Он подошел к зеркалу, оперся на поверхность рукой, и Локи-отражение сделал тоже самое, будто давая понять, что он рядом и он чувствует сомнения Локи, дает ему поддержку. Стало легче. Не сводя с другого себя глаз, Локи снова обхватил ладонью крепко вставшую плоть, потянул вниз влажную тонкую кожу, провел до конца. Дышать стало еще сложнее. И без того не вдыхавший, а насильно втягивавший в себя воздух, он открыл рот, чтобы получить его больше, оторвать кусок от плотного марева.  
Он зря затеял все это, но и попробовать, каково его новое тело, хотелось до дрожи. Колени позорно подогнулись, Локи отпустил свое отражение, сгибаясь, почти сворачиваясь в комок. Руки дрожали от напряжения, спина согнулась и подкосились ноги, но Локи продолжал ласкать себя, задыхаясь и истекая потом. Было жарко, еще жарче, чем он мог вынести, и томительно-сладко от налившейся плоти в кулаке. Локи рухнул на колени и снова посмотрел в зеркало, а оно отразило перекошенное мукой лицо и облитое серебром тело, такое свое и чужое, но без раздумий манящее. Локи заставил себя смотреть на то, что делает с собой, и это окончательно затмило разум. Он все еще водил рукой внизу, но чувствовал, как его отпускает напряжение, как кулак разводит капли семени по опадающей плоти.  
Локи наспех вытерся сброшенной рубашкой и забрался в кровать. Его все еще трясло – от напряжения, от той неявной сладости, что еще томила тело, от этой ночи. Он подтянул под себя ноги и постарался уснуть, мысленно проклиная предательницу-луну.

Наутро он старался быть прежним собой, но мать сразу заметила, что с ним что-то не так. На все ее вопросы Локи отвечал коротко и сухо, дергал плечом, уходя от прикосновения.  
\- Очень изменился, - задумчиво сказала она подошедшему Тору, когда Локи оставил мать и поспешил прочь. Но последние ее слова все же донеслись до его слуха. – Что с ним случилось?  
Локи уже свернул в боковой коридор и не видел, как посмотрел ему вслед брат, как его взгляд, брошенный на фигуру Локи, изменился и потемнел. Он и потом не узнал об этом, и Тор не спешил отвечать, с чего все началось.


	9. Свой способ скоротать время

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг: Тор/Локи  
> Рейтинг: ПГ-13  
> Жанр: романс и немного драмы  
> Предупреждения: пафос-пафос  
> Таймлайн: до событий фильма  
> Саммари/заявка: про Локи в обличье ётуна и желающего его Тора.

Отец с детства научил их главному правилу: Тор ведет в атаку, Локи заставляет отступать. Только так, как говорил Один, и будет верно. Они сначала просто слушали советы отца, а потом, получив под общую власть свой первый отряд, поняли, что тот снова не ошибся.   
Как не ошибся и когда запретил им соваться в Ётунхейм, запретил настрого, так, что теперь оба царских сына не знали, как попросить отца спасти их. Ётуны, увидев у своих границ двух беспечных асов, сразу пустились за ними в погоню, и тайной шалости не получилось. Тор едва успел дернуть Локи в какую-то узкую пещерку, на самом деле трещину в скале, когда мимо пронеслись четверо великанов, разыскивавших ценную добычу.  
\- Что будем делать?  
\- Пока подождем.  
Слово "ждать" было непривычно слышать от Тора, но и делать им было нечего. Локи кивнул, опустился на корточки и тяжело привалился к неровной каменной стене. Тор сел напротив, и они молчали, слушая, не вернется ли погоня. Она не возвращалась, было еще хуже. Видя, что нигде не мелькнул луч моста, великаны словно обезумели. Все больше и больше ётунов кружили там, где в последний раз видели асгардцев, и выходить из убежища сейчас стало бы самоубийством. Тор, хоть и дрожал от холода, но выходить из пещеры не разрешал, а когда Локи поднялся, чтобы размяться, дернул его вниз, заставляя затихнуть.  
\- Нам что, теперь и ночевать тут?  
\- Да.  
Тор знал, что если они не вернутся, то наутро Сиф пойдет к отцу. Ее, как девушку, он пожалеет, да и времени на наказание не будет. Им нужно только дотянуть до утра.  
\- Ты не замерз?  
\- Немного.  
Локи зябко дернул плечами, но не дрожал, как сам Тор, от холода.  
\- Нужно спать.  
\- Как?  
Места было немного, за каменными стенами раздавалась тяжелая поступь ётунов, а двинуться лишний раз было нельзя. Тор лег на землю, чуть расчистив ее от мелких камешков и нанесенного снега.  
\- Ложись рядом, вдвоем теплее.  
Локи опасливо покосился на расстеленный плащ, но лег рядом с братом и накрыл их обоих своим плащом.  
\- Завтра мы со всем справимся, - пообещал Тор. Локи посмотрел на него с жалостью, но промолчал. Тор уложил его совсем рядом, почти уткнул себе в плечо, и они оба затихли: Локи - засыпая, а Тор - выжидая того, что на самом деле привело его в Ётунхейм.  
Отец уже давно учил его власти, передавал свои знания и открывал секреты. И не последней из тайн стала правда о том, как в царской семье появился Локи, и то, что он ему не брат.   
Тора это не расстроило, но то, что Локи - ётун, будило воображение.  
Здесь, в снегах и ледяных скалах Ётунхейма, далеко от магии Асгарда, чары Одина теряли со временем силу. Кожа Локи уже сейчас казалась бледно-голубой, но, может, так ложились тени. Тор не давал себе спать, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда Локи примет истинный облик.  
И не пропустил. Кожа Локи становилась темной и ледяной, обжигала плечо через ткань. Тор облизнулся. Теперь брат казался другим, полуасом-полуётуном, чудовищным смешением двух рас. Но это не отталкивало, наоборот, манило, как все непонятное. Тор, поддавшись, провел ладонью по щеке Локи, и тот, засопев, открыл глаза - ярко-красные, горящие в темноте как угли, прожигающие душу до дна.  
\- Ты что? - попробовал отпрянуть он, но Тор, тянувшийся к нему, не слышал.  
\- Локи, - твердил он, держа так, что тот не мог вырваться. - Ло-оки.  
Тор перехватил его руки за запястья, зашипел, когда обжегся о них холодом, и только тогда Локи увидел, как посинела его кожа.  
\- Что со мной?  
Глаза его были широко распахнуты, горели сильнее, зажигая и кровь Тора.  
\- Я не знаю.  
Тора словно медом опоили, он не чувствовал ничего, кроме вязкого - медового же - желания, обволакивавшего, окунавшего в себя по макушку. Локи не шевелился, не отталкивал и не поддавался, все еще слишком пораженный случившейся переменой, а Тор уже обжигал руки под его одеждой, распахивая, разрывая ее.  
\- Ты спятил?  
Тор только рыкнул и мотнул головой, придавил Локи к земле, окончательно подчиняя.  
\- Ло-оки, - твердил он, шаря руками по его телу, сжимая плотную, грубую кожу сына ётунов. - Ло-оки.  
В голове шумело, отдаваясь эхом в каменной поступи ледяных великанов за стенами их убежища, а оба царевича - настоящий и принятый - уже не слышали их. У Локи обернулось не только тело, но и разум, а Тор свой потерял, едва увидев его таким. Поддавшись, оба изучали отличные от своих тела, словно в первый раз столкнувшись друг с другом.  
\- Ло-оки, - твердил Тор, то быстрее, то медленнее, забирая то, что ошалевший от его голоса и рук Локи так щедро отдавал. - Ло-оки.  
А тот отвечал, отбросив привычку раздумывать перед тем, как сделать.  
\- Тор, - прозвучало в тишине, словно шубой накрывшей Ётунхейм. Пора. Отец пришел. Тор оторвался от обмякшего под ним тела, завернул Локи в его плащ и вывел из пещеры, боясь уже не великанов, а гнева отца.  
Но Один ничего не сказал им, как не сказал и позже, когда к Локи вернулся прежний вид, как не признавал до самого конца, объясняясь перед Локи в сокровищнице. Только там принц ётунов понял, зачем Один раскрыл сыну его тайну, понял, какие планы имел на него Всеотец.  
Локи смотрел в пол, едва дыша после разрывавшего грудь крика, и не видел, как оседает на ступени Один. Локи молчал о том, что понял, сейчас, молчал и потом. Даже отпуская древко копья Одина, он молчал и смотрел на того, кто должен был стать его мужем.  
Локи удалось нарушить один из планов Всеотца, но, будь он проклят, если он был доволен этим.


	10. Сын своих отцов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: "Тор" и "Хранители снов"  
> Категория: джен, упоминание слэша  
> Жанр: кроссовер, немного юмора, флафф и семейная зарисовка  
> Персонажи: Джек Фрост, Тор/Локи, Один, Фригга и Бальдр (всей сверкающей персоной Лиама Хэмсворта), Вольстагг  
> Рейтинг: g  
> Варнинги: в прошлом мпрег

Больше всего на свете Джек ненавидел это - сплошную стену из родственников, закрывшую его со всех сторон. К тому же, и родители, и дед с бабушкой были высокими, гораздо выше него, и за ними не было видно огромного тронного зала, в котором семья собралась, чтобы распекать своего непутевого отпрыска. Только голос Вольстагга, басовито-обиженный, доносился из темного угла. Отцовский друг негодовал, обнаружив, что его великолепная борода - повод для гордости и тщательных ухаживаний - в одно мгновение превратилась в пучок мокрых водорослей, когда Джек испытал на ней непонятный отцовский эликсир.  
И сейчас оба отца - рассерженный Тор и прятавший едкую усмешку Локи, - дед, недовольно закатывающий глаз, и бабушка, смотревшая на него с печалью и обреченным пониманием, словно натерпелась такого же за свою долгую жизнь, сверлили Джека взглядами, а у него самого нервно поджимались пальцы на ногах, едва он начинал понимать, как сильно попал.  
А еще, как назло, не было дяди Бальдра, который единственный мог заступиться за расшалившегося племянника и не боялся защищать его перед родителями.  
\- Это все твоя порода, - начал экзекуцию Тор.  
\- Не факт, - фыркнул в ответ Локи.  
\- И правда, Тор, ты и сам таким был, - поддержала его бабушка.  
\- Он никогда не гадил из-за угла, - осерчал уже и дед. Локи, выгнув бровь, посмотрел на него так, что Один стушевался.  
\- Вот ты никогда меня не любил.  
\- Тихо, мальчики, - осадила их Фригга. - Мы здесь не для этого собрались.  
Все четверо снова посмотрели на сына и внука, а Джек, боясь поднять глаза, некрасиво шмыгнул и вытер нос кулаком.  
\- Ужасные манеры, - оскорбилась бабушка.  
\- А это уже твоя порода, - рассмеялся Локи, обращаясь к Тору, и Джек было воспрянул духом, думая, что папа сейчас его простит, но Локи все еще сердился.  
\- И что мы будем с ним делать? - первой задала вопрос Фригга, и он повис над всей семьей, как грозовая туча.  
Все четверо, не сговариваясь, сложили руки на груди и чуть шире расставили ноги. Теперь Джек почувствовал себя заключенным. Но вместо того, чтобы сдаться и просить его простить, он точно также сложил руки, выпятил острый подбородок и посмотрел на отцов с вызовом.  
\- Моя порода, - в один голос восхитились оба.  
\- Здорово, семья! - раздался под сводами зала веселый голос, а Джек обрадовался. Дядя никогда не давал его в обиду, всегда защищал перед всеми и никогда не ругал. Поэтому Джек, - да и не поэтому тоже, ведь дядя у него был замечательный, - просто обожал его. - О, дайте догадаюсь! Что еще ты натворил?  
Из угла раздалось обиженное бормотание Вольстагга, а Бальдр, обернувшись и увидев его бороду, все понял. Только, в отличие от родни, не разозлился, а рассмеялся.  
\- Тебе идет, дружище!  
Вольстагг, обидевшись, забурчал и ушел - наверняка на кухню, заедать огорчение.  
\- И вы тут собрались его распекать? - удивился Бальдр. - Бросьте, разве вы сами так не шутили?  
Тор насупился, а Локи ухмылялся уже открыто, и Джек немного расслабился - папа точно на него не сердился, просто тоже решил "повоспитывать".  
\- Тор, ты разве не помнишь, как нарисовал отцу усы углем, когда тот спал? А ты, Локи? Разве не помнишь?..  
Локи начал смеяться, и Бальдр подхватил это. Видно, они вспоминали какую-то общую шутку.  
\- Беги, Джек, - разрешил дядя. - Они больше не сердятся. Только не делай так больше.  
Джек подпрыгнул, пробрался к Бальдру и повис у него на шее.  
\- Все, ступай, - сказал тот и выпустил его из крепких объятий.  
Джек, взмахнув подаренным дедом посохом, превратил пол тронного зала в каток и укатился по появившейся скользкой ледяной дорожке.  
К счастью, в этот раз все обошлось.  
А о том, что его ждет, когда он подольет тете Сиф в мыльный отвар, которым она моет волосы, "лысый порошок", он пока не думал.


End file.
